


Mine

by vgfangirl421



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgfangirl421/pseuds/vgfangirl421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries, this is my first fanfic, I hope it's ok please so be too hard on me.<br/>Set CACW. Steve goes to see Natasha and accidentally lets it slip that he kissed Sharon, Natasha wants to know a very important detail. Was his second kiss since 1945 better than his first kiss since 1945. The conversation ends better than they both expected.<br/>*If you don't like Romanogers smut- Don't read!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

“I’m Sorry Nat, I can’t sign it.” Steve said. “I know” she replied. “Then why are you here?” he asked. “I didn’t want you to be alone...” she answered honesty. “C’mere” she reached for him and pulled him in for a much needed hug. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, holding her tightly for a moment before pulling away. They remained silent for a while before Steve spoke “Thank you”. Nat looked up at him, and as blue eyes met green she smiled slightly, “Always”. 

•

A few days had gone by, so many things were happening. The boys are on the run, Tony was hunting them down, the government was hunting them down, Steve kissed Sharon after she helped them and Steve stole another car. But before they left he needed to make one last stop...

• 

Nat was in her hotel room when she heard a knock on the door. She gets up and walks over to it, looking through the peephole only to see a familiar blonde haired man wearing glasses and a navy blue baseball cap. She lets out a faint smile as she opens the door. “What are you doing here?” she asks, confused. “Hey” he answers quietly as he pushes past her and into the room, “I just... I, I needed to see you.” He finishes quickly. “Are you kidding me, if Tony or Ross finds out your here were both screwed.” she tells him. She can see his anxiety, his nervousness; she can tell he’s not okay. “What’s goin’ on? You know can tell me.” She says calmly. It takes him a minute to formulate his words right, they sit on the edge of the bed and he sighs. “Bucky didn’t kill those people Nat, he didn’t plant that bomb. You got to believe me Nat, he’s being set up.” He explains. “Look Steve” she starts, ”that tape sure looked convincing, plus you guys are running, that only makes the situation worse.” She says honestly. “He didn’t do it Natasha, don’t you trust me he was set up.” He obliges. “Of course I trust you Rogers, I know your always honest but the others wont believe it without proof and you know that” she says. He lets out another long sigh, “I know...” he starts but she cut’s him off “hey” she says placing a hand on his shoulder, “we’re gonna get this guy, but you have to let us help you.” “You know what Tony and Ross will do to us, you know we can’t go to them.” He says. “I’m going crazy, I don’t know what happened to me Nat. I became a criminal by helping Bucky, I lost my friends, my team mates, I escaped the CIA, I stole a car, kissed Sharon...” he rambles on. Surprised by the sudden revelation Nat stops him. “Wait, wait, wait, you kissed Sharon?” she asks with the slightest smirk forming on her face. At that moment he knew he said too much. He blushes unexpectedly out of embarrassment. “ Hmmm, I see” she starts playfully. He’s so embarrassed, even though it was just her. He’s liked Nat forever probably not a good thing to talk about his kiss with Sharon so he tries to dismiss it quickly. “Uh yeah, um it was awkward and unnecessary and random and shouldn’t have happened and will hopefully never happen again.” He says quickly hoping to change the subject but Nat persists “No, no, no, I’m not letting you off that easy.” He relaxes now and rolls his eyes ready to get the topic of Sharon over with as fast as possible. “It was a mistake, she helped Sam, Bucky and I out and I was thanking her and I was really awkward and I just kissed her and I didn’t mean to but I did and it made things uncomfortable.” He told her. A little stunned and almost jealous “Wow Cap, way to go, second kiss since 1945.” She laughs seeing his annoyance. “Oh, god, enough with that, it was bad and so uncomfortable and I regret it now our working relationship is ruined.” He says shaking his head. “I’m intrigued” she continues, “was it better than your first kiss since 1945, with me.” She says bluntly with a smug smile spread across her face. “No, no were not starting this” he says. “Yes, yes, we are” she insists “tell me soldier” she says firmly. “Fine, fine, relax, it was bad I already told you, I didn’t like it and it was no where near as good as our first kiss. There, happy?” He lets out. Natasha looked at him smugly, almost teasingly, but she wasn’t done with him yet. “And why is that. Why was our kiss so much better Steve?” “Are you serious Nat-” he was cut off by her hand on his bicep and her lips at his ear whispering “tell me why Steve”. It sent shivers down his spine; he couldn’t believe she was pulling this shit with him. He knew her well enough, well enough to know she didn’t actually like him like that, did she? Nothing to do now but just tell her the truth. In a low voice he began “Because... because it’s awkward with her, I don’t know why I don’t know her or feel anything for her. With you nothing’s awkward we trust each other. She’s not like you, she’s not you. I don’t want to be kissing her I would rather be kissing you. “ he admits honestly. She’s taken aback by his answer not expecting such a truthful answer from him, realising what he means. She gets quiet all of a sudden trying to process the words again to make sure she’s not losing her mind. She looks up to him and their eyes meet she almost looks away but then he speaks. “Oh, come on, don’t pretend you didn’t know.” he says playfully again surprising her with his tone. She snaps back to reality after that “Well, uh yeah, I figured, but I didn’t expect you to be so forward about it.” She says. “Is that so” he says lightening the mood, “this coming from the woman who literally asked be if I enjoyed making out with her.” He says laughing. “Well maybe if you-“ she was cut off by his hands around her waist pulling her onto his lap and his lips against her own. It was hard and passionate, and caught her completely by surprise. When did Cap get so ballsy? She thought to herself. He pulled away for a moment and looked at her “ You talk to much”. Then kisses her again. This was all her fault.

• 

He loves the taste of her; she was even better than he remembered. She tasted sweet, like cherries and mint and something that was just Natasha. His hand was tangled in her hair as her hands were roaming his broad chest. When they pull apart again to breathe she hikes his shirt up and pulls it off of him. When he realises her intentions he asks, “Are you sure?” Nat looked at him, “always such a gentleman” she thought to herself. “Of course I’m sure, it’s you.” she said. That was all he needed before he continued to kiss her as she pulled his shirt over his head. Natasha roams her hands over his chest freely and moves her open mouthed kisses to his jawline and neck. She pushes him down on his back licking over is chest grazing lightly over his pecks with her teeth, making him gasp. Before he knew it she was kissing every muscle of his six-pack but he wasn’t having it, he wanted to touch her. Steve pulls her back up to him and flips them over so Nat is now pinned beneath him. “Mine” he says possessively. He gives her a smug look then kisses her hard again. Now his turn to press kisses all over her, he started by sucking at her pulse point making sure to leave a mark or two. He pulled her shirt up and over her head, leaving her black lace bra on but pushing it away from her beautiful breasts. He took one into his mouth circling her nipple with his tongue earning himself a light moan. He does the same to her other breast. He kisses down her abdomen making sure to lay a kiss on that scar on her hip. He runs his hands up and down her sides before he hooks his fingers in the waistband of her leggings, rolling them down her legs. He kisses up her thighs getting to the place where he knows she needs him the most. He can smell how aroused she is, she has practically soaked through her matching black lace panties. He slides her panties off and presses a kiss to her hot wet core. “Steve” she begins before he slides a finger along her dripping cunt. “Your so wet Nat” he breathes out in awe “Well it’s your fault” she tells him with a shy smirk. He strokes her again before sliding a finger into her pussy. “Ahh” she gasps moving her right hand to Steve’s head threading her fingers through his hair her other hand on her breast. He slides a second finger into her and continues to fuck her before using his tongue. He has her crying out as he licks into her pussy. Steve encircles her clit with his tongue, Nat is pretty much grinding down against his mouth and nose. He keeps playing with her clit but never giving her the pressure she wants. “Fuck Steve stop teasing” she practically whines out. He lifts his eyes to look at her, and then goes back to her pussy fingering her fast and deep. At the same time he sucks her clit hard and she’s done. “Ah, fuck Steve yes!” she cries and comes right into his mouth. He slowly takes his fingers out of her but licks her pussy until she comes down from her high. “That was so hot” he blurts out honestly. She uses this moment to pull him up and get on her knees. “Now your turn” she says unclasping her bra then unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down followed by his boxers. 

She grinned, grabbing his big, hard cock. “I see the serum really did enhance everything” she teased stroking his length. She squeezes him and continues to stroke him from base to tip. She brings her mouth to his cock poking her tongue out to lick him slowly from top to bottom. She’s teasing him and he knows it even if it felt so good. She licked the tip of him leaking precum then back down to his balls. “Please Natasha!” he all but begs her. “I think I like you begging” she teases again. Then sucks him all into her mouth hard and hot. Nat sucks his cock like a dream, she takes all nine inches of him trying her best not to gag. “Holy fuck Nat” he gasps. “Language Captain” she answers quickly before returning to suck him off. She licks and sucks and moves a hand down to play with his balls. She makes him feel so good and he loves it because it’s her. She feels him tense up and he warns her “I’m close”. “It’s ok Steve, let go” she answers. She runs her tongue around the tip and over the slit of his cock and he cums a hot load right into her mouth and down her throat. She looks him the eyes, swallows him all up and allows him to regain his composure. “Fuck, you’re amazing” Steve let out. She smiles proudly at the good captain.

She pushes him back down onto his back, crawls onto him and straddles his hips. He leans up to capture her lips with his. The kiss is hot and passionate. He breaks the kiss and just looks at her he studies her body wanting to memorize every curve. “You’re beautiful” he starts but she cuts him off “Steve...” “No Nat, seriously, you’re gorgeous.” he told her before kissing her again. She leans back, sinking down onto his length. They both let out a moan they have been holding in he fills her so completely and he gives her a minute to adjust to his size. She starts to move above him, “fuck Natasha you’re so tight” he lets out. She started off slower feeling his length enjoying the feeling of him inside her. They gradually picked up the pace and he begins thrusting up into her. She began riding him faster and harder, rocking against him but he was still enjoying his slow pace. “ Fuck Steve move faster please” He figured she liked it hard and rough but he wanted to savour this, he didn’t want to let go just yet. He grabbed her ass and picked up his pace, but not too much. “Yes, keep going” she sighed breathlessly. She thought he was teasing when he started slowing down but he just flipped them over and gave her a filthy kiss. Still inside her he moved her legs over his shoulders and got right next to her ear. “Tell me how you want it Natasha” he whispered seductively. “Steve, please” she whined, she wasn’t even surprised that he had reduced her into a whining, horny mess. “Tell me Nat, how do you want me to fuck you” he says in his Captain America voice, knowing she loves it. “Ugh, just fuck me hard Steve, hard and fast make me scream” she says to him as seductively as she can.

That was all he needed, he gave her a devilish grin and pulled almost all the way out of her before slamming right back in. She let out a loud gasp. He was sliding in and out of her tight little cunt so hard and fast. She wasn’t expecting that at all from him but it was so fucking good and she was almost screaming out at every thrust. “Ah... fuck yes... Steve... fuck me” she was moaning out loudly as he pounded into her pussy rough and deep. She crossed her legs behind his neck allowing her to squeeze his cock even tighter in her walls. Now it was his turn to let out a stream of moans and growls and grunts. He couldn’t help himself “Fuck Natasha, I love the feel of your fucking pussy around my cock. Its so hot and tight and fuck yes Nat” he continued to whisper dirty things in her ear making her only moan louder. “Please Steve, more, harder, deeper, faster, more...” she couldn’t stop. He changed his angle a little allowing him to hit her G spot with every thrust. Legs still over his shoulders she got as close as he could to her before he began drilling his massive cock into her tight wet heat as fast and hard as humanly possible. “Ah, fuck Steve right there!" Just like that baby, fuck me!” she was screaming so loud the surrounding rooms would definitely be filing a complaint. She came right then unexpectedly with a wail, squirting all over his abs and cock and balls."AHHHH, fuck, fuck, fuck, YES!"she screamed. "Fuck!" he groaned, “You’re so sexy” he growled as he rubbed his dick on her soaked pussy lips before slamming back in again. They were both so loud and it felt so good and neither of them were going to last much longer at this pace. He was drilling and hammering into her again making her scream his name. The sound of his dick and balls slapping against her ass and wet pussy was almost too much for them. Skin against skin, pull out, push in, pull out, push in, over and over again. “You’re so fucking deep in my pussy, Steve” she moaned."Fuck yes Nat" he groaned loudly as she squeezed his cock with her pussy walls again. He was so deep in her he could feel his dick hitting her cervix with every powerful thrust. Her walls started clamping down around his cock again and he knew she was close. He was getting close too. “Don’t cum yet babe” he groans, making her almost whine out “fuck Steve, please” He was still pounding into her at a ridiculous pace, shoving his cock balls deep into her tight wet cunt. “STEVE! Baby I’m gonna cum” she almost yelled. “Cum for me baby, cum on this cock.” And that was all she needed before she came with a force, screaming his name followed by a stream of Russian curse words. Her orgasm triggered Steve’s own and he followed soon after. “Cum in my pussy” she ordered and that was all. “Fuck Natasha!” He continued to pump into her as he shot his loads deep into her pussy making her moan even more. At that point their juices were spilling down her legs and onto the sheets. He moved slowly until they came down from their high. He stayed in her for a few seconds before pulling out and she moaned because of the loss of contact. They lay beside each other for a moment, catching their breath before she climbed over him kissing him again, long and full of passion. She pulled back and looked at him. “I would rather be kissing you too.” She says quietly with a smile. He smiles and lets out a long sigh. He pulls her close to him and whispers “Rest now beautiful.” They both drift off to sleep.

• 

The next morning Natasha wakes to the sound of the shower. She hears it turn off and soon Steve emerges from the bathroom shirtless. “If I had known I would have joined you” she speaks, grabbing his attention. “Hey, good morning beautiful, and yeah, maybe next time” he says approaching her to give her a kiss. “Last night was fantastic, we should make it a habit” he tells her honestly “We should” she answers with a smirk. He kisses her again. He breaks the kiss standing up to put on his shirt. “I can’t wait until this is all over” he say’s “then I’ll be able to see you every morning and every night” “ If that’s what you want Captain” she replies. She gets out of bed sliding on a pair of panties and a t-shirt. “You know you don’t have to go, you could just stay here with me” she says hopefully “Nat, you know I have to go” he tells her sadly. “I know... but it was worth a shot” she breathes out. She grabs his hand leading him to the door. “Hey” he stops her in front of the door. “Hey, yourself” she replies with a smile. “When this is all over I’ll do it right, ill take you out, it will be really nice, I promise.” he says honestly. Surprised she just looks at him and agrees “okay”. He slips on his shoes and opens the door making sure no one is out there. He turns to leave “Steve” she calls he turns around to her again “ be careful she says a hand resting on his chest. He reaches down one hand on her waist the other cupping her cheek. “I will.” He answers honestly before pressing his lips to hers. He breaks the kiss gives her one last glance and turns towards the stairwell. When he disappears, she closes the door and locks it. She returns to her room and lies on her bed. Turning her head to the bedside table she notices Steve’s dog tags. She picks them up looks at them for a second and slips them over her head and around her neck. “Mine.” She says with a smile and closes her eyes.


End file.
